


Not him, Not her, but close enough

by timaeusTitstefied (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timaeusTitstefied
Summary: Karkat laments his loneliness in the dream bubbles. The afterlife was quite boring until she came along...





	Not him, Not her, but close enough

The Land Of Pulse And Haze was as humid and dark as ever. Though Karkat began to tire of memories involving this particular location, he regarded it as a sort of safe space. Somewhere only he cares to visit. The walls of his hive were adorned with chalk scrawlings made by Terezi. 

How childish he’d been when it came to her. But then again, why wouldn’t he be? He WAS only 6 sweeps old. How old was he now? He didn’t truly know anymore. Time didn’t matter within the bubbles very much, if at all. All he knew was that he was 12 when he died and he’d been here longer than he could recall. 

“How did I die?” He wondered aloud. Details like that were lost to him with time, or lack thereof. He’d been alone with nothing to really do almost since he arrived. Before that, he saw Nepeta, but not the Nepeta he knew. It was her dreamself from a doomed timeline.

As Karkat reminisced, Pulse was replaced with Little Cubes. Haze was replaced with Tea. The crystalline sugar under his feet crunched like leaves.

Wait, some of these actually are leaves. The lines between LOLCAT and Alternia began to blur. Karkat found himself in a forest. A forest he didn’t remember. This memory wasn’t his at all. It was hers. 

Crouched on all fours, glaring with bright yellow eyes at him from the shadows, an olive blooded troll with well-defined muscles and long, tangled hair sat upon a tree branch. Her legs twitched slightly. She leapt from her perch and tackled Karkat to the ground. The pair slided against the ground for a second. When they came to a stop, the olive woman met Karkat’s lips with a kiss.

Five seconds went by and she wouldn’t break the kiss. Ten seconds, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, a minute. An uninterrupted minute of the woman pinning Karkat to the ground and slipping her tongue between his lips. And Karkat simply allowed her to. He was a little distressed, obviously but he also felt a certain amount of safety with this woman.

She smelled like Nepeta.

When the kiss ended, the woman sat up. “Sweetie, I thought I’d never see you again…” Her voice was soft and sweet. It had a certain rumble to it, as if she were purring. Karkat had no idea who this woman really was or who she believed he was, but his head told him it wouldn’t be wise to upset her, his heart told him she was trustworthy, and his bulge told him he NEEDED to hit that. 

“I missed you too! It’s been so long!” It wasn’t hard for Karkat to channel the loneliness of her assumed matesprit. After all, the last person he’d interacted with was Nepeta and he hasn’t seen another person since his first day being dead. 

“I like your outfit. You look good in a cape.” She continued, “But it would look better on the ground over there.” Was she… doing Karkat’s job for him? He wasn’t complaining. 

The woman got off of him and stood up. As Karkat got to his feet, she shed his cape and shirts. His chest was exposed to this Nepeta-Like stranger. The ends of her lips curled up. She liked what she saw. As if to reward him, she slipped out of her dress, leaving her perky rumblespheres exposed to the air and her garbed only in a pair of rights. 

“Darling, are we going to keep taking it slow like this?” She urged. Karkat didn’t need any teasing. He slipped his pants, underwear, and shoes off. He was now in a scenario that was out of is wildest dreams. He stood naked before an incredibly sexy woman with a wild look in her eyes in the middle of the forest, where she could do whatever she wanted to him and no one would be the wiser.

Briefly, he forgot he was dead and wondered if perhaps she planned to kill him if he wasn’t who she thought he was. 

It wasn’t awfully cold out. The trees protected them from the wind, he supposed. His bulge stood fully erect and dripping with red-tinted pre-cum. 

The olive woman stepped towards him and rose up on her tiptoes to give him a much shorter kiss before dropping to her knees and trailing a finger along his bulge, wiping up his pre when she reached the tip and taking a taste of it. Perhaps she liked what she tasted because within seconds, her mouth was wrapped around it and she was pumping her head up and down his shaft. Karkat released a whimper of pleasure. He just couldn’t control himself anymore. His hands found their way to the back of the woman’s head and before he knew it, he was humping her. Karkat had stripped for a stranger and now he was facefucking her. Maybe god WAS real and looking out for him? 

The closer Karkat got to releasing his seed in her mouth, the clearer it was that she was only being roughly handled because she liked it that way. Before Karkat could cum, she ripped herself off of his cock, tightly grasping its base with her index finger and thumb.

“You don’t get to cum yet, Kanny! I haven’t had my fun!” She released his bulge and dropped her tights. Her massive 8-inch erection was now visible in its full glory. “Lie down.” 

She didn’t need to tell Karkat twice! He got on the ground just like when they first met. She stauntered over and began lowering herself onto his bulge. She spread her asshole with her hands and took all 6 inches in within a minute. She moaned happily, and took her cock in her hands. Running her fingers along its length, she began to bounce on Karkat’s. Good god, was he glad she didn’t want to stick that thing inside HIM! It’d never fit in his nook, let alone his ass.

The woman continued to ride him but asked that he touch her bulge as well. He obliged, fondling her balls as she stroked the shaft. She was a very noisy fuck, wouldn’t stop moaning as her balls slapped against his stomach and his against her ass. She rose to a crescendo as Karkat unleashed a slurry of cum inside her waste chute. The sheer force of it hitting up against her was the push she needed to cover Karkat’s face and chest in olive spunk. 

Panting, the woman fell forward against his chest, getting her own cum stuck to her body. She whispered in Karkat's ear.

“I know you aren’t him, but thanks anyway.” 

As Karkat tried to figure out what to say, the woman passed out atop him. Perhaps, she planned on keeping him around?


End file.
